Dia de la Independencia
by Lady Orochi
Summary: -Vamos Arthur, este es mi ultimo dia aqui! No quiero llevarme el recuerdo de tu cara enfadada! - le dijo sorbiendo sonoramente su bebida. Kirkland trató de convercerse de que ese molesto sonido era la causa del malestar en su estomago...


Estoy deprimida y necesitaba escribir algo, simplemente eso. No me hago responsable de posibles traumas .-.

_Gracias por leer _

* * *

-Ey Artie, la comida de hoy es realmente buena! Aprovecha y ven a comer conmigo! – Escuchó una molesta voz al pasar junto a la celda 0505 en la mañana de ese 4 de julio precisamente en el comienzo de su turno. Trató de dibujar un mal gesto para la persona que le había llamado desde el interior y le saludaba agitando la mano cuando se asomó entre los barrotes.

-De que mierda va todo esto Jones? –Respondió con un gruñido – Ya te dije muchas veces que dejaras de llamarme con tanta familiaridad, soy el oficial Kirkland para ti –

-Hahahaha, vamos viejo relájate! Hoy es mi último día aquí, podrías al menos tratar de sonar más amable? No quiero tener que llevarme en la mente el recuerdo de tu cara enfadada – habló el hombre desde las sombras de la celda, con unos ojos de fuego azul ardiendo en la obscuridad. Arthur no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento.

- Te veo demasiado tranquilo Jones, creo que no eres consciente de lo que te espera cuando abandones esta "habitación" – le dijo el oficial, recargándose de espaldas sobre los barrotes para no verle y cruzándose de brazos.

Estuvo atento a las palabras del otro, pero solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la comida siendo "deglutida" junto con el ruidoso sorber de la bebida y que francamente le pareció repugnante, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ese era el motivo de la molestia en su estomago.

-Enfrentar a la familia siempre es difícil, al menos será la última vez que tenga que hacerlo… pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento… vamos Arthur, parece que olvidas que fui policía –se interrumpió dando otro sorbo a su bebida - Pero por qué no pasas? Te dieron permiso, no? Anda, por los buenos momentos que compartimos–

El oficial Arthur Kirkland lo pensó por unos instantes, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro y entrar a la celda tomando asiento – El que me jodieras la existencia con tus tonterías no son precisamente buenos recuerdos, idiota –

Alfred se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama con una pequeña mesa frente a él, en la cual había varias envolturas de hamburguesas, una botella de refresco de cola y una fuente grande de papas fritas, la comida que pidió expresamente para ese día -Típico de Alfred- Kirkland no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, pero que desapareció al instante.

– Vamos, sabes que sin mi tu trabajo hubiera sido muy aburrido, entiendo que estés triste ahora que me voy - dio otro trago a su bebida. Kirkland no quiso objetar porque después de todo él tenía razón, su partida lo llenaba de melancolía, lo dejaría salirse con la suya esta vez.

Hubo otro silencio, que fue roto por Alfred – Ese sujeto eran un corrupto y un cerdo – comentó retomando el tema anterior – Quizá pudo escapar de la ley, pero jamás de la justicia – dijo mas para sí mismo que para la persona que tenía enfrente.

Es cierto. Se habían descubierto indicios de que Braginski, el cónsul Ruso que Alfred asesinó, estaba inmiscuido en negocios de tráfico y explotación de personas, además de que estar probablemente relacionado con un peligroso grupo terrorista.

Aun así el gobierno de Rusia presionó todo lo posible para que Alfred permaneciese el mayor tiempo posible encerrado, cosa que no funcionó a pesar del grave delito de asesinar a un diplomático, pues de alguna manera se las arregló para que su cautiverio fuese corto hasta llegar rápidamente al presente día. En verdad lucía feliz y satisfecho.

-No pudo ser en un mejor día! El día de la Independencia, el día de la libertad! Brindo por eso- dijo levantando su vaso con gaseosa y dándole un gran trago.

-Bueno Alfred, yo…- hasta ahí llego, en verdad no sabía que decir. Las palabras simplemente se atoraron en su garganta. El oficial Arthur Kirkland ya llevaba varios años de servicio, había visto infinidad de presos ir, venir, algunos estaban pudriéndose en vida antes de que llegase y seguirán haciéndolo cuando se vaya, pero...

Quizá fue su historia o tal vez las circunstancias de su estadía en ese lugar, lo que hacía a Alfred F Jones tan _especial_… sin duda alguna lo echaría de menos.

-Es la hora de irnos, Jones- dijo una figura de voz grave tras los barrotes. De presencia imponente y amedrentadores ojos azul hielo, oficial Ludwig Beilschmidt se leía en la placa sobre su pecho. Abrió la reja y se colocó al frente de los dos hombres dentro de la celda.

Con gesto impasible, pues era parte de su trabajo no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, le dedicó una mirada a Arthur quien simplemente agachó la cabeza.

Alfred se supo de pie de un salto y terminó con el resto de su bebida de un trago. Luego de unos instantes tomó la mano de Arthur presionándola un poco. Este por fin se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules que le devolvían una expresión indescifrable. La calidez de la mano de Alfred contrastaba con lo helado de la suya, cuando se supone que deberían estar al revés.

-Gracias por todo Artie, fue divertido conocerte aunque me hubiese gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias. Quizás nos encontremos luego en donde… bueno, tú sabes- le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Y Arthur no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como el otro oficial le colocaba las esposas a Alfred y le guiaba hasta el corredor. Se quedó sentado frente a las sobras de la comida del prisionero, tomando una de las últimas patatas fritas llevándosela a la boca. Le supo infinitamente amarga.

Ludwig miró su reloj y con ese tono marcial que le caracterizaba, dijo con voz fuerte para ser escuchado hasta el último rincón de ese pasillo.

-Siendo las 11:35am se da comienzo al proceso de ejecución del prisionero 2304 Alfred F Jones, quien fue condenado a muerte por inyección letal por un jurado y la sentencia impuesta por un juez de renombre. Se le aplicaran 3 inyecciones, una que le hará perder el conocimiento, la segunda le causará un paro respiratorio y la tercera que le detendrá el corazón. Desea pronunciar unas últimas palabras antes de que la sentencia se lleve a cabo?-

-Satisfacción - contestó simplemente el ojiazul con la vista fija en la brillante luz del final del corredor, sus pasos haciendo eco en la cabeza del oficial Kirkland quien no se movió hasta que el sonido se apagó por completo.


End file.
